1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display control apparatus, display control method, and recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recent image capturing apparatuses such as a digital camera for capturing still images and/or moving images are becoming able to record an enormous number of images as the recording media progress. Hence, there is a demand for a technique of efficiently classifying and searching for an enormous number of images.
Each of Japanese Patent Laid-Open Nos. 2004-013575 and 07-295873 has proposed an image capturing apparatus which adds information to classify captured images (image data) to them, thereby enabling efficient image classification and search. Each of Japanese Patent Laid-Open Nos. 2004-013575 and 07-295873 discloses a technique of forming groups by classifying images (image data) containing common associated information, and displaying a representative image for each group.
However, the technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Nos. 2004-013575 and 07-295873 aims at determining and displaying a representative image for a specific group. When an image is included in a plurality of groups, the same image may be displayed as the representative image for the plurality of groups. In this case, the advantage of a capability of easily searching for a group or an image included in a group by referring to a representative image is impaired. In other words, the technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Nos. 2004-013575 and 07-295873 may be unable to implement efficient image classification and search (improve convenience for a user (usability)).